The Aurors: S01E01
by RemyOfNumenor
Summary: Special Barrett Fuzzoni of the New Orleans Magical Congress of the United States of America, Department of Magical Law Enforcement is transferred from his relative comfort into the hustle and bustle of Boston. He hasn't even made it to his desk when the calls start coming in. But when the calls get exponentially worse, he discovers a much more sinister plot behind the scenes.
1. The Call

**THE AURORS**

 **Pilot**

FADE IN  
EXT. PARK - NIGHT

 _SPECIAL AGENT BARRETT FUZZONI (M, 25, lean) sprints through a wooded park, following a SUSPECT. Suspect races away from Barrett, running fast behind him. The Suspect looks behind him, and Barrett is gone. He looks forward and is clothes-lined by Barrett's arm. He hits the ground hard and Barrett lands on him, pinning him down. The suspect flips Barrett to the bottom, punching him repeatedly. Barrett flips them back over, hitting his solar plexus, knocking the wind from him. While he's GASPING, Barrett flips Suspect onto his stomach and puts HANDCUFFS on him._

 **BARRETT**

You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you.

 _He picks up Suspect and leads him back to several COP CARS with their LIGHTS on. He shoves Suspect towards an OFFICER._

 **BARRETT (CONT'D)**

Get this piece of shit out of here.

 _The Officer pulls the Suspect away, putting him into a car. A MEDIC runs over, seeing to Barrett's minor wounds. A ROOKIE runs over to him, holding out a PHONE._

 **ROOKIE**

Sir! Phone for you!

 _Barrett takes the PHONE from the Rookie._

 **BARRETT**

Fuzzoni. Yes sir. Of course sir. Cafe du Monde in twenty minutes.

 _He hangs up the PHONE and pushes the Medic away. He pushes through people until he gets to SPECIAL AGENT CLAIRE FUZZONI (F, 21, petite but strong)._

 **BARRETT (CONT'D)**

Cover for me.

 **CLAIRE**

What? Why?

 **BARRETT**

Walter Howards called. I'm meeting him in twenty minutes at the Cafe du Monde.

 **CLAIRE**

Walter Howards? Okay. Go. But be back here soon. I don't know how long I can cover for you.

 **BARRETT**

Thanks sis.

 _He moves away, behind the MEDIC VAN. A STRANGE NOISE is heard._

EXT. FRENCH QUARTER STREET - NIGHT

 _A STRANGE NOISE is heard. Barrett walks down the street, through a bunch of DRUNKS, LAUGHING and YELLING at one another. His face remains one of determination as he moves through the crowd. Ahead of him is a small diner with a SIGN above the door saying "Cafe du Monde". He opens the door and goes inside._

INT. CAFE DU MONDE - NIGHT

 _Barrett walks in, the door JINGLING as it hits the BELL. The WAITRESS doesn't look up from her MAGAZINE. He looks around, seeing one or two PATRONS, finally finding CAPTAIN WALTER HOWARDS (M, 56, aged well), sitting alone at the bar. Barrett walks over to him, sitting on the STOOL next to him. He grabs a CUP and pours himself some COFFEE from the CARAFE nearby._

 **HOWARDS**

Thank you for coming on such short notice.

 **BARRETT**

We've got to make it quick. I have a crime scene to get back to.

 **HOWARDS**

Not here. Is there somewhere we can go that is more private?

 _Barrett downs his COFFEE, then gestures that they leave. Howards gets up, and puts a few BILLS under his CUP. Howards then turns to leave, grabbing his HAT and JACKET. He nods to the WAITRESS as they leave._

 **HOWARDS (CONT'D)**

Gladys. Always a pleasure.

 _The Waitress raises a hand in a lazy wave._

EXT. FRENCH QUARTER STREET - NIGHT

 _Howards puts on his HAT and JACKET._

 **HOWARDS**

Lead the way, Fuzzoni.

 _Barrett starts walking up the street, leading Howards through the drunken crowd. He turns down an alley, grabbing Howards' elbow, and pulling him into the shadows. A STRANGE NOISE is heard._

INT. STUDIO APARTMENT - NIGHT

 _A STRANGE NOISE is heard on the other side of the door. Barrett rushes in, attempting to tidy things as best he can as Howards slowly strolls into the room. JULIET, Barrett's DOG, playfully jumps at Howards. Howards stands stock still, not giving attention to the dog._

 **BARRETT**

Juliet, no!

 _He grabs her COLLAR, pulling her away. He pulls her to the bathroom and closes the door. He turns back to Howards._

 **BARRETT (CONT'D)**

Please. Make yourself at home.

 **HOWARDS**

May we speak freely?

 **BARRETT**

Yes sir. I have all the necessary precautions in place.

 **HOWARDS**

Good.

 _Howards sits on the COUCH, pulling a FOLDER from his JACKET and opening it on his lap._

 **BARRETT**

I'm sorry sir, but what would a man of your stature want with a man like me?

 **HOWARDS**

You've done well, Special Agent Fuzzoni. You've made the New Orleans Department proud.

 **BARRETT**

Thank you sir.

 **HOWARDS**

You were the top of your class, graduated with highest honors from Headmaster Clarence, did a year abroad, in England I see.

 **BARRETT**

Yes sir. My sixth year.

 **HOWARDS**

Most successful rookie New Orleans has seen in decades. 27 high profile arrests in 2011 alone. Very impressive.

 **BARRETT**

Thank you sir.

 _Long silence. Howards looks over the FILE._

 **BARRETT (CONT'D)**

Sorry sir, but I still don't know what you want from me.

 **HOWARDS**

I want to transfer you to Boston, under me.

 _Shocked silence._

 **BARRETT**

But Boston has the highest crime rate in the entire nation.

 **HOWARDS**

Yes it does.

 **BARRETT**

And the men on your team are world renowned as some of the best in the world, rivaling even Britain. How can a small-town agent like me hope to make it.

 **HOWARDS**

I'm not saying you will. I'm saying you have a chance. It's hard work, hardest in the nation. The only thing more likely to you quitting is you being killed.

 _(Standing)_

You've proved yourself Fuzzoni. You've impressed my bosses and you've impressed me. We want you on our team. And that's not a request. I want you on the morning train to Boston. No questions. Good night.

 _He stands, putting the FOLDER into his JACKET, and putting on his HAT. He turns and leaves, closing the door behind him. A STRANGE NOISE is heard. Barrett remains still, staring at the closed door. Juliet WHINING at the door breaks the spell. Barrett goes over and opens the door, letting her out. He collapses on the COUCH and she jumps up next to him. He absentmindedly pets her._

 **BARRETT**

Looks like we're going to Boston.

FADE OUT.


	2. Approval

EXT. PARK - NIGHT

 _Barrett walks through the crowd to Claire. She doesn't look happy._

 **CLAIRE**

There you are! Took you long enough. It was no easy feat covering for you that long.

 **BARRETT**

He offered me a job.

 **CLAIRE**

What?

 **BARRETT**

Howards offered me a job.

 **CLAIRE**

That's amazing!

 **BARRETT**

I know! But keep it on the down low.

 **CLAIRE**

Wait, in Boston?

 _CAPTAIN KYLE ERICKSON (M, 55, smoker) stands behind Barrett._

 **ERICKSON**

Fuzzoni!

 _Claire and Barrett turn to face Erickson. He lights a CIGARETTE._

 **CLAIRE**

That's you.

 **BARRETT**

Yeah.

 _He takes a deep breath, then walks forward to Erickson._

 **ERICKSON**

Where the hell have you been? Are you trying to make me look like a fool, having my head agent running out on an active crime scene?

 **BARRETT**

Sir, with permission, I'd like a private word.

 **ERICKSON**

Of course. Come.

 _They walk together to the far side of the clearing. Two MEN walk up and flank Claire, crossing their arms._

 **MAN 1**

Reading him the right act, ain't he?

 **MAN 2**

Man he's getting it.

 **CLAIRE**

 _(Quietly)_

He's moving to Boston.

 **MAN 1**

Say what?

 **CLAIRE**

Nothing. What are you two gawking at anyway? Get back to work.

 _The two men walk off, back to the crime scene._

 **BARRETT**

In the end, he asked me to transfer to his division. Of course I wouldn't transfer without your say so.

 **ERICKSON**

Go.

 **BARRETT**

What?

 **ERICKSON**

Go. Asking you was merely a formality. I approved your transfer three weeks ago.

 **BARRETT**

You did?

 **ERICKSON**

Yes. You're on the 9:30 am train to Boston in the morning. Go home, pack your things, come to the office in the morning and clean out your desk, then get on the train. We'll send up the rest of your stuff later.

 **BARRETT**

Yes sir.

 _Barrett starts back towards Claire, then stops and turns back._

 **BARRETT (CONT'D)**

Sir? Thank you.

 **ERICKSON**

Get to work Fuzzoni.

 **BARRETT**

 _(Smiling)_

Yes sir.

 _He jogs back to Claire._

 **CLAIRE**

Well?

 **BARRETT**

He approved me three weeks ago. I'm going to Boston.

 **CLAIRE**

That's incred-

 **BARRETT**

Not here. Let's finish this then go back to my place.

 _Claire nods and they go back to the crime scene. Claire smiles to herself._

INT. STUDIO APARTMENT - NIGHT

 _Barrett and Claire walk into the apartment. Juliet runs over to Claire, who greets her._

 **CLAIRE**

Hey Juliet.

 _Barrett goes to the kitchen and grabs two BEERS from the fridge. He hands one to Claire, then twists his CAP off, tossing it aside. He collapses onto the COUCH, Juliet jumping up next to him. Claire joins them._

 **CLAIRE (CONT'D)**

You excited? Scared?

 **BARRETT**

I don't really know.

 **CLAIRE**

Boston is really hard. People die, or worse.

 **BARRETT**

I know Claire. Sorry, I'm just kinda freaking out. I mean, Captain Walter Howards himself asked me to transfer.

 **CLAIRE**

Yeah, that's pretty crazy.

 **BARRETT**

What if I'm not good enough? What if I let him down?

 **CLAIRE**

Hey, you'll be fine. Trust me. You're the best agent we have. You always have been the best. Hell, the academy still has your name on the wall for holding like 7 records. Plus, Captain Howards must have seen something. He wouldn't have asked just anyone.

 **BARRETT**

But what about my life here?

 **CLAIRE**

What life? You live in a shit apartment, have no friends, have no social life to speak of, you haven't been on a date in three years. Not much you're leaving behind.

 **BARRETT**

I have Juliet.

 **CLAIRE**

A dog? Really? That's what you're claiming as your life? First off, you're not the crazy dog guy, at least not yet. Second, she'll come live with you up there.

 **BARRETT**

What about you?

 **CLAIRE**

I'll be fine. I'm a big girl.

 **BARRETT**

It's just, after Mom and Dad died...

 **CLAIRE**

Hey.

 **BARRETT**

We were a team, you know?

 **CLAIRE**

We still are a team. Always will be.

 **BARRETT**

It'll be different with me in Boston.

 **CLAIRE**

Yeah it will. But it will be okay.

 **BARRETT**

I guess its just a big change from before.

 **CLAIRE**

Yeah. You took care of me. Hell, you basically raised me. You made me who I am today. I wouldn't have gotten into the Academy if you hadn't said something. Look at it this way. With you out of my way, I can finally beat out all your records.

 **BARRETT**

 _(Sadly laughing)_

Like that will ever happen.

 **CLAIRE**

It could happen. But we'll never know unless you get the hell out and stop beating your own records.

 _Long silence._

 **CLAIRE (CONT'D)**

Come on. I'll help you pack.

 _She walks over and grabs a TRUNK from the closet._

INT. NEW ORLEANS DEPARTMENT - DAY

 _Barrett stands at a DESK, putting ITEMS into a CARDBOARD BOX. He pulls a BADGE out of his pocket and lays it on the DESK. Once loaded up, he picks the CARDBOARD BOX up, and walks away through the office. An OFFICER stands and starts CLAPPING. Another joins him, and another. Erickson stands in his office doorway, applauding. People clap him on the back, congratulating him. Claire comes over to him, CLAPPING as well._

 **BARRETT**

You told everyone?

 **CLAIRE**

No. Someone else must have.

 _Barrett looks over at Erickson, who gives a small salute to him. Barrett smiles and turns away._

I/E. CAR - DAY

 _Barrett puts his BOX into the backseat of the CAR, next to Juliet. Then he and Claire get into the CAR and drive away._

 **CLAIRE**

How you feeling?

 **BARRETT**

Scared. Elated. Nauseous. Excited.

 **CLAIRE**

 _(Laughing)_

Okay, slow down cowboy. One emotion at a time.

 **BARRETT**

I can't help it. This is the biggest thing to ever happen to me. It's what I've spent these last eight years training for.

 **CLAIRE**

Is this what you thought you'd be doing? You know, before... Mom and Dad?

 **BARRETT**

No. I was actually thinking of teaching.

 **CLAIRE**

What made you change your mind?

 **BARRETT**

Remember when we heard? Heard that someone had flown a plane into Dad's office building? That Mom had just happened to be visiting Dad when the plane hit? Do you remember that letter?

 **CLAIRE**

It's seared into my memory.

 **BARRETT**

It was my fourth year in school. I remember reading the paper, hoping, praying that by some fluke, they hadn't been in the Trade Towers that day. I watched and waited, but no news came. Then we received the insurance check, and I knew all I'd dreaded and hoped wasn't true, was in fact. It was that moment that I swore I'd help protect the people like Mom and Dad. Then I was offered a side job down here and I had to take it to support us. I studied hard at school, and worked and practiced for the exams on summer vacation. I swore that one day I'd catch the people responsible for their deaths. What's with the interrogation? Why'd you get into it?

 **CLAIRE**

Because you did. I was only ten when it happened, remember? I had no idea what I wanted to do. I saw you go into law enforcement, so I followed suit. Your encouragement helped a bit too.

 **BARRETT**

Yeah, I was kind of pushy, wasn't I?

 **CLAIRE**

You were fourteen year old kid, not even graduated school yet, and had a ten year old sister to look after. I don't blame you for pushing me to take care of myself. And look how we turned out? I think we turned out pretty good, didn't we?

 **BARRETT**

Yeah. Yeah we did.

INT. TRAIN STATION - DAY

 _Barrett and Claire stand on the platform next to a train, Juliet on a LEASH next to Claire._

 **CLAIRE**

Let me know when you get there?

 **BARRETT**

It's rough having spent all this time getting to the top, only to be moved and start at the bottom again.

 **CLAIRE**

Then don't let them keep you on the bottom.

 _A WHISTLE sounds._

 **CLAIRE (CONT'D)**

Come on. You need to go.

 _They hug. Claire kisses him on his cheek. He kneels and rubs Juliet's head._

 **BARRETT**

By Juliet. I'll see you soon, okay?

 _(Softly, to Claire)_

Bye sis.

 **CLAIRE**

 _(Softly)_

Bye.

 _Barrett gets onto the train, then turn and watch Claire and Juliet through the window. She waves at him, and Barrett waves back. The train pulls out of the station, and Claire watches them leave._

FADE TO BLACK.


	3. Babysitting Duty

INT. TRAIN - DAY

 _Barrett sits in a booth by himself, his head leaning on the window, HEADPHONES in his ears. TICKET TAKER comes up to Barrett._

 **TICKET TAKER**

Ticket?

 _Barrett pulls a TICKET out of his JACKET and hands it to the man, who punches it and hands it back, moving on. Barrett returns to looking out the window. He glances at his WATCH, and gathers his THINGS._

INT. TRAIN STATION - DAY

 _SPECIAL AGENT PATRICK JAMESON (M, 27, very buff) stands with his arms crossed, SUNGLASSES still on. A train pulls into the station. The doors open and Barrett steps out onto the platform, looking around, BAG under his arm. Patrick waits a moment or two longer, then approaches._

 **PATRICK**

Special agent Barrett Fuzzoni?

 **BARRETT**

Yes?

 **PATRICK**

Special Agent Patrick Jameson.

 **BARRETT**

Nice to meet you.

 _Barrett extends a hand, but Patrick ignores it. Barrett retracts the hand awkwardly._

 **BARRETT (CONT'D)**

I thought Captain Howards was picking me up.

 **PATRICK**

Change of plans.

 _Long silence._

 **BARRETT**

I see. Okay, well, let me just grab my trunk and we'll be on our way.

 _He returns to the train, claiming his TRUNK from where the CREW had unloaded it from the train. He puts it onto a CART, and pushes it over to Patrick._

 **BARRETT (CONT'D)**

All set. Onward.

 _He LAUGHS, the sound dying as Patrick doesn't laugh. Patrick turns and walks away, Barrett hurrying to catch up._

 **BARRETT (CONT'D)**

How long have you been here in Boston Patrick?

 _Patrick remains silent. He leads Barrett out to the car._

 **BARRETT (CONT'D)**

Sorry, but could you slow down? I've a full trunk here.

 _Patrick stops and waits for Barrett to catch up._

 **PATRICK**

Look, I don't know why Howards likes you so much. To me you're just another low-life cop who got too big for his britches. You won't last a week here in Boston.

 _Patrick starts walking again._

 **BARRETT**

 _(To himself)_

Thanks for your confidence.

 _Barrett runs to catch up._

I/E. CAR - DAY

 _Patrick walks over to a large black SUBURBAN, and climbs in the driver's seat. Barrett unloads his TRUNK into the backseat, then gets in as well. Patrick pulls out and drives down the road._

 **BARRETT**

So, where to first?

 **PATRICK**

Need to stop at one place before we go to the station.

 _They arrive at a large warehouse. Patrick turns off the car and gets out, going into the building. He gestures that Barrett should follow. Barrett gets out and goes inside._

INT. WAREHOUSE - DAY

 _The interior of the warehouse is pitch black._

 **BARRETT**

Patrick?

 _A fist comes out of nowhere and hits Barrett in the stomach, making him double over. He blocks a kick, but misses the punch to his jaw, knocking him sideways. Barrett jumps up, fists ready. He blocks about half of the hits, but is hit repeatedly. He is hit in the shin, making him drop to a knee, then is kicked in the chest, sending him back into a RACK of practice POLES, making them clatter around him. He quickly grabs one and stands, POLE at the ready. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply, slowing his heart. He can hear an ATTACKER to his right, and one to his left. The one on his left moves in fast, and Barrett blocks his blow with his POLE, spinning to hit the other attacker. He continues to block and attack these two attackers when a third tackles him through a door behind him and onto ice. They slide a ways, Barrett disentangling himself along the way. He struggles to stand, using his POLE for balance. He tries to move forward as his two attackers come at him on SKATES. They fight, Barrett clearly losing, until he times an attack, dropping to one knee and using his POLE to trip one of the men, sending him sprawling. He stands and attacks the other, hitting him hard on the side of the head, knocking him out. The first attacker gets back up and charges. Barrett again trips him, this time placing the pole by his attacker's neck. He looks up in time to see a stream of FIRE coming his way. He dives to one side, rolls, comes up in a kneeling position, and throws his POLE like a spear at the fire attacker, hitting the man in his chest. Someone starts APPLAUDING slowly as the LIGHTS come on. Others join the first, and CHEER too. Barrett covers his eyes to protect from the light. He can see he's standing in a hockey rink, the stands at one end filled with 40-50 people. At the rink's edge is Patrick, arms crossed and looking angry, and Howards, holding up a STOPWATCH. People are handing others MONEY in the stands, having bet on Barrett. Barrett slowly stands as his attackers MOAN and try to rise. Howards holds his hand up for silence, which comes immediately._

 **HOWARDS**

May I be the first to say, Well done Fuzzoni.

 _People CHEER. A CHANT of "Time" goes up in the crowd. Howards holds up his hand, and silence reigns again._

 **HOWARDS (CONT'D)**

Special Agent Fuzzoni completed the course in 3:13.

 _People CHEER loudly._

 **HOWARDS (CONT'D)**

That's odd. That's, well, hmm. Jameson, question for you.

 **PATRICK**

 _(Angrily)_

Yes sir.

 **HOWARDS**

Who currently holds the record in this event?

 **PATRICK**

 _(Angrily)_

I do, sir.

 **HOWARDS**

And what was your time?

 _Long silence._

 **HOWARDS (CONT'D)**

Jameson?

 **PATRICK**

3:19.

 _People CHEER louder than ever._

 **HOWARDS**

Seems we have a new record holder! Congratulations Barrett Fuzzoni!

 _He joins the rest in APPLAUDING. A small BEEPING is heard. Howards stops applauding and pulls out his PHONE, looking at it. He raises a hand for silence._

 **HOWARDS (CONT'D)**

We have a Code Purple on 9th and Patterson. I need teams 195, 176 and 142 to respond. Fuzzoni, that's you.

 _Four men and women from the crowd get up, running from the building. Howards grabs Patrick's arm as he passes._

 **HOWARDS (CONT'D)**

You're on babysitting duty.

 **PATRICK**

Sir-

 **HOWARDS**

Something wrong Jameson?

 **PATRICK**

No sir.

 **HOWARDS**

Good. Let's move out.

 _Howards jogs to leave._

 **PATRICK**

 _(To Barrett)_

Lets move, Rookie.

 _Barrett tries to move on the ice, but has a hard time._

 **PATRICK (CONT'D)**

Let's move!

 _Someone throws a ROPE to Barrett, who grabs it and pulls himself in. He nods his thanks to the person who threw it, then runs upstairs to join Patrick. They run outside to the car._

I/E. CAR - DAY

 _Patrick and Barrett jump into the CAR and pull out, Patrick turning on the SIREN. They race up towards 9th and Patterson. Patrick parks the CAR and jumps out._

 **PATRICK**

Stay in the car.

 **BARRETT**

But-

 **PATRICK**

Stay in the car.

 _He goes racing off. Barrett sits, frustrated. He pulls out his PHONE._

 **BARRETT (V.O.)**

 _(Texting)_

Got here fine. Attacked as part of test. Now I'm on first assignment and I'm told to stay in the car.

 **CLAIRE (V.O.)**

 _(Texting)_

Attacked?

 **BARRETT (V.O.)**

 _(Texting)_

I was lead into a dark room where I was attacked. I beat my opponents and then they revealed it was a test.

 **CLAIRE (V.O.)**

 _(Texting)_

How'd you do?

 **BARRETT (V.O.)**

 _(Texting)_

Beat standing record by six seconds.

 **CLAIRE (V.O.)**

 _(Texting)_

Attaboy.

 **BARRETT (V.O.)**

 _(Texting)_

Now I'm told to stay in the car while everyone else goes after a Code Purple.

 **CLAIRE (V.O.)**

 _(Texting)_

And you listened to them?

 **BARRETT (V.O.)**

 _(Texting)_

It was an order. Of course I listened to them.

 **CLAIRE (V.O.)**

 _(Texting)_

Remember what I said?

 **BARRETT (V.O.)**

 _(Texting)_

About what?

 **CLAIRE (V.O.)**

 _(Texting)_

Don't let them keep you on the bottom.

 _A MAN in black sprints past the car, Patrick and two other OFFICERS in hot pursuit. Barrett looks back the last text._

 **CLAIRE (V.O.)**

 _(Repeat)_

Don't let them keep you on the bottom.

 _Barrett throws his PHONE into the center console, then climbs over into the driver's seat. He turns on the CAR, and goes racing off. He reaches an intersection just as the LIGHT turns red, but he makes a sharp left turn, making several people HONK at him._

 **BARRETT**

Sorry! Sorry.

 _He guns the CAR down the street, past many other CARS, who all HONK, and makes a sharp turn down another street. He slams on the brakes at the entrance of an alleyway just as the Man in black runs out, crashing into the side of the car. Patrick catches up to him and puts him in HANDCUFFS, glaring at Barrett._


	4. A Partner's Trepidation

INT. HOWARDS' OFFICE - DAY

 _Howards is sitting at his desk, while Patrick and Barrett stand on the other side._

 **PATRICK**

He disobeyed a direct order sir.

 **BARRETT**

Well, I did stay in the car, like you asked.

 **PATRICK**

You recklessly abandoned your post and endangered the initiative.

 **HOWARDS**

And I believe the key was in catching the perp, if I read the reports correctly. Or did I misread them?

 _Patrick falls silent._

 **BARRETT**

I was top of my class and department, plus I beat your record in the training room, so you should pay me some respect.

 **PATRICK**

Respect?! You little-

 **HOWARDS**

Hey! You'd better start liking each other. You're partners now.

 **PATRICK AND BARRETT**

What?! But sir- (etc)

 _Howards raises a hand and they fall silent._

 **HOWARDS**

Special Agent Fuzzoni, could I ask you to wait in the hall for a moment?

 _Barrett nods and leaves. There is SHOUTING from the other side of the door. Finally it opens and Patrick storms out. Howards follows, laying a hand on Barrett's shoulder._

 **HOWARDS (CONT'D)**

Give him time. He'll come around. Come. I'll show you to your desk.

 _He leads Barrett through a maze of DESKS and people. Finally he reaches two DESKS that face each other, one bare, the other cluttered. Howards gestures to the empty DESK._

 **HOWARDS (CONT'D)**

This is yours. Patrick's is here. Better find him and figure things out.

 _He pulls a BUSINESS CARD from his pocket, handing it to Barrett._

 **HOWARDS (CONT'D)**

Here. Call Elyse. She can get you a place by tonight, no questions asked.

 _Howards walks back to his office, leaving Barrett standing alone. He pockets the BUSINESS CARD, then walks through the DESKS, towards the door._

EXT. BOSTON HEADQUARTERS - DAY

 _Barrett steps out into the street and sees Patrick a ways away, SMOKING. He walks over to him._

 **BARRETT**

Do you want to go grab something to eat?

 **PATRICK**

Shut the hell up.

 **BARRETT**

Jesus man, give me a little credit. I was a top student and top of my division. I think I've earned a little respect.

 **PATRICK**

Do you really think they give a fuck about your grades? Someone is about to kill you, but stop when they realize you were top of your class? No. They won't give a shit about that and neither do I. I've booked more men than anyone else in this department has, and I graduated with the lowest scores possible. But I've built myself a life here. You're soft. You won't last too long out here. You'll be crying back to the French Quarter before the week is out. I don't need a partner. Never have, never will.

 **BARRETT**

Did it ever occur to you to give me a chance? I don't know what the hell happened to you before, or why the hell you're so hard on me, but I sure as hell know I can handle it up here. You may not think you need a partner, but when that moment comes when you do need someone, you're going to thank whoever you believe in that I was there.

 _Patrick's PHONE RINGS. He pulls it out of his pocket._

 **PATRICK**

Jameson. Yes sir. Right away. And the rookie? Of course sir.

 _He starts walking towards the CAR as he puts his PHONE away._

 **BARRETT**

 _(Following)_

What's going on?

 **PATRICK**

Code White.

 **BARRETT**

Attempted kidnapping?

 **PATRICK**

Bomb threat.

 _Patrick stops walking and grabs Barrett's arm._

 **PATRICK (CONT'D)**

Listen up Rookie, and listen good because I'm only going to say this once. You don't have my respect. Never have. You're an insolent cur who only thinks of himself. But right now we have a major bomb threat here in Boston. One time. This one time we will be partners. We'll go and clean up this problem, then when we're back, we're no longer partners. I'll go back to being on my own, you can do whatever the hell you want to do. Got it?

 **BARRETT**

Got it.

 **PATRICK**

Good. Now let's go. Wait, have you been cleared to be armed?

 **BARRETT**

Not yet.

 **PATRICK**

Son of a bitch. Okay, I guess we'll have to make do. Come on.

 _They runs back into the building._

EXT. BOSTON STREET - DAY

 _Patrick and Barrett run out of a building, arriving at the Finish Line of the Boston Marathon. AUDIENCE CHEERS as RUNNERS cross the finish line. As many runners cross the line, a BOMB EXPLODES. SMOKE and DUST fills the air. PEOPLE SCREAM and CRY, trying to find their loved ones in the terror. Many wounded stumble past them. Patrick and Barrett look around for anyone suspicious. Barrett points at MANZINI (M, 28, bald, black, very buff) starring at them from across the street._

 **BARRETT**

There!

 _Manzini disappears into the crowd and they try to make their way through the people to get across the street. Two MEDICS arrive run past them into the fray, as well as a BOSTON AMBULANCE. Barrett sees a lone CAR on the side of the street, when all others have been moved._

 **BARRETT (CONT'D)**

Wait!

 _A second EXPLOSION knocks Barrett and Patrick off their feet. The Ambulance is knocked onto it's side. Patrick and Barrett get up as fast as they can, running to the medic's aid. A large amount of one medic is simply gone, while a torn bloody JACKET is all that remains of the other. Far off to their left, several GUNSHOTS are heard. Barrett and Patrick go running towards the sound, moving through the crowded street with difficulty._


	5. The Attack

EXT. BOSTON STREET - DAY

 _Barrett and Patrick try to move through an overly crowded street. They arrive at the end of the street and see several BOSTON POLICE aiming their guns at a BOMBER laying prone on the ground, dead. Barrett and Patrick see Manzini running into a CONSTRUCTION SITE. Patrick stops Barrett._

 **PATRICK**

Wait.

 **BARRETT**

What? We need to stop him!

 **PATRICK**

I will.

 **BARRETT**

This isn't more partner bullshit is it? Because-

 **PATRICK**

No. You're not cleared to be armed. I am. You go back and help the wounded. I'll meet you back there.

 _Barrett nods and Patrick runs off. Barrett turns and runs back into the crowd. He moves through everyone as best he can. He finally reaches the finish line and the overturned Ambulance. There are a few more COPS and AMBULANCES and FIRE TRUCKS setting up a BARRIER, but none approach. He runs over to them._

 **COP**

Sir! Stay back!

 **BARRETT**

Why aren't any of you going in to help those people?

 **COP**

You saw the last ambulance that went in there. They're targeting the aid.

 **BARRETT**

They're done!

 **COP**

What? How do you know that?

 **BARRETT**

The dual bomb technique is a common one. But there's only ever two bombs.

 **COP**

We can't take that risk. Now please sir. Step back.

 _Barrett steps back, then once the Cop turns his back, he jumps the CAUTION TAPE._

 **COP (CONT'D)**

Hey!

 _Barrett runs to a runner covered in blood. He picks her up and runs her towards waiting Ambulance. Two EMTs meet him and take the woman._

 **BARRETT**

 _(To Cop)_

If the aid won't do it, the people will.

 _Barrett runs back and grabs another runner, but slips in some blood and almost falls, but a large MAN catches him, taking the runner from him. Barrett looks around and many of the braver audience have run forward and helping pull the wounded from the destruction. Barrett and an audience member grabs another man, helping him limp over to the EMTs. He runs to a third woman. He tries to lift her, but she SCREAMS and BLOOD spurts from her leg. He pulls off his TIE, wrapping it around her thigh, above the wound. He grabs a random piece of METAL sitting nearby and uses it to twist the TOURNIQUET tight. He grabs the woman's hand and puts it on the METAL._

 **BARRETT (CONT'D)**

Hold this.

 **WOMAN**

I can't.

 **BARRETT**

Ma'am, hold this tight and let me carry you out of here, or you're going to die here in the street.

 _Her hand wraps around the METAL and grips it tight._

 **BARRETT (CONT'D)**

Good job. Now up we go.

 _He lifts the woman up, moving as fast as he can over to the EMTs. They take her from him, but she grabs his arm._

 **WOMAN**

Thank you.

 **BARRETT**

Of course.

 _They take her away into a waiting ambulance. Barrett looks at his WATCH._

 **BARRETT (CONT'D)**

 _(To himself)_

Shit. Patrick. Where are you?

 _He looks around for Patrick, then helps a man struggling to carry someone over, then looks around again. Still not seeing Patrick, he runs towards the CONSTRUCTION SITE. He reaches the end of the block and sees the half-built building up ahead. He pulls out his PHONE, hits a few keys, then puts the PHONE back into his pocket. He runs into the building._

INT. CONSTRUCTION SITE - DAY

 _Barrett enters the building cautiously, listening and looking around corners. In the main lobby, he finds a piece of REBAR about the length of the TRAINING POLE. He picks it up, testing its weight and tries a few swings. Pleased, he moves towards the stairs. On the second story, there's a LARGE MAN standing guard at the base of smaller set of stairs. Barrett quickly ducks behind a corner, thinking. He kicks a small BUCKET, making a loud NOISE. The large man comes over to investigate. When he rounds the corner, Barrett hits him in the throat with the end of the POLE, then spins and hits his head, knocking him out. He cautiously goes up the smaller stairs. He reaches a top landing and can see into the room above. Manzini is standing near the open wall, facing away. Patrick is tied to a CHAIR, GAGGED and bloody, facing Barrett. His head hangs on his chest._

 **MANZINI**

It's too bad you won't be around to see the new world I build Patrick. It will be a world where we once again sit at the top of the proverbial food chain, where we belong.

 _Slowly, Patrick raises his head, and sees Barrett looking him. His eyes go wide, then back to normal. His right foot slowly taps two times, then his left slowly taps once. Barrett nods and ducks behind the stairs again._

 **MANZINI (CONT'D)**

Sure, there needs to be some destruction before we can get there, but that's how it works. It needs to get worse before it can get better. Such is life, my dear Patrick.

 _Barrett jumps up, hitting one GUARD between the eyes hard, knocking him out. He turns and rolls towards the next guard, bringing his POLE up into his solar plexus, making him double over. Something cuts Barrett's arm, making it gush blood. Barrett SCREAMS and spins, bringing his POLE down on the other GUARD'S outstretched hand. He hits the man a few more times with the POLE, knocking him back. He trips and falls down next to Patrick. Patrick YELLS through his GAG, and Barrett turns, throwing his POLE like a spear towards the other man. He turns and moves towards Manzini. Manzini scowls at him, then leaps from the open wall. Barrett starts to move towards him when someone tackles him. The first guard kneels over him, punching him. Suddenly there's a FLASH OF LIGHT and he's flung into the far wall. Patrick quickly helps Barrett stand._

 **PATRICK**

Bomb threat's real.

 **BARRETT**

I know. I was just-

 **PATRICK**

No. Here. Now.

 **BARRETT**

Oh.

 _He turns, but Patrick grabs his arm._

 **PATRICK**

Can't. He's got the building blocked.

 _The two men run down the stairs as fast as they can. As they race across the second floor lobby, a large rumbling noise is heard above them. Pieces of wall and ceiling fall around them. They race down the main staircase, and out the front door as the entire building collapses._

EXT. BOSTON STREET - DAY

 _They run out towards Howards and several other teams, who just jumped out of their CARS. Two MEDICS run over and attend to their wounds. Howards walks over to them._

 **PATRICK**

How did you...

 **HOWARDS**

Fuzzoni texted us just before he went in after you. Good thing he did too. What the hell were you thinking going in alone?

 **BARRETT**

It was my call sir. I'm not cleared to be armed.

 **HOWARDS**

Well that was a very rash and stupid decision Fuzzoni. You could have gotten your partner killed.

 **BARRETT**

I understand sir. I thought my energy would be better spent trying to help the original victims.

 **HOWARDS**

Valiant as that may be, you should never abandon your partner. I'm disappointed in you Fuzzoni.

 _(To Patrick)_

Now, do you mind telling me what the hell went on in there?

 **PATRICK**

It was Sim.

 _Long silence._

 **HOWARDS**

What? But I thought he died.

 **PATRICK**

I thought so too. Until today.

 **HOWARDS**

Was he working alone?

 **PATRICK**

He killed O'Brien. He took his place in the Riomh.

 **HOWARDS**

Son of a bitch. This day just went from bad to worse. Let's discuss this more in my office before Boston PD gets here and start asking questions we can't answer.

 _They all climb into CARS, Barrett and Patrick climb into a black-painted ambulance, the medics still treating them._


	6. The Resignation and the Offer

INT. CAR - DAY

 _Patrick and Barrett sit on opposite side of the ambulance, facing each other as the two medics MUTTER and bandage their wounds. Barrett stares at Patrick, whilst Patrick stares at the floor._

INT. HOWARDS' OFFICE - NIGHT

 _Howards sits behind his desk, while Patrick, his face covered in BANDAGES and Barrett, his arm in a SLING, sit in the chairs opposite._

 **PATRICK**

That's when Barrett showed up. He knocked out the three guards with a pole of rebar, and came to my aid.

 **HOWARDS**

And Mandala?

 **PATRICK**

Escaped.

 **HOWARDS**

Great.

 **BARRETT**

Anyone mind telling me who this Mandala guy is?

 _Both men fall silent. Patrick looks to the floor._

 **PATRICK**

He said he changed his name. To Manzini.

 **HOWARDS**

"The one sent by the Gods". Clever.

 **BARRETT**

Who is this guy?

 **HOWARDS**

His name is Simba Mandala, or "Sim", as we all called him around here. He was one of the greatest agents I've ever seen come through this precinct. He was a transfer from Uganda. It's one of the few African offices we have. About eight years ago, he transferred here, and we couldn't have been happier. He booked fourteen perps in his first month! Then, about three years ago, things started to go downhill. He started talking about how we shouldn't stay secretive, that we should expose ourselves to the public, live together as one, and even live superior to the average person. This went on for about a year or so.

 **BARRETT**

Until?

 **PATRICK**

He was my partner. It was my first year out of the academy. He had just been transferred. They paired us together and we were unstoppable. After five years of service together, he starts talking about supremacy and the like. But I thought it was just talk. After about a year of that, I walked in on him-

 _Patrick stops, looking at the floor._

 **HOWARDS**

Simba Mandala was found participating in a ritual known as "Gjaku i Fëmijës", or the Blood Of The Child. He had murdered thirteen children, drained them of blood, and drawn hieroglyphics on their bodies with it. Special Agent Patrick Jameson walked into the middle of one such ceremony, and, believing it to have been one of many performed by the suspect, killed him on sight.

 **BARRETT**

Killed him? What about the man we saw today?

 **HOWARDS**

Well, somehow he survived.

 **BARRETT**

And what's this I heard about him killing some O'Brien guy?

 **HOWARDS**

Reverend Riley O'Brien lead a group called the Riomh. They're a group of Irishmen who follow the same beliefs Mandala did for that last year here; supremacy, exposure to the world, etc. They believe in the coming of Brethunas, the Judgement Day, where the gods will come down from the heavens and decide which of us shall come with them to live an eternal life and which of us shall live our life in eternal limbo. They're a fanatic religious group who stages attacks and the like on the public to get those who on the edge of joining to confirm their servitude to the Riomh.

 _Long silence._

 **HOWARDS (CONT'D)**

Now, I'd like to speak to both of you individually. Fuzzoni, would you please step into the hall? I will retrieve you momentarily.  
Barrett nods and leaves.

INT. BOSTON HEADQUARTERS - NIGHT

 _Barrett sits at his DESK, thinking. He's playing with a RUBRIC'S CUBE with one hand._

 **HOWARDS (O.S.)**

Fuzzoni.

 _Barrett gets up, dusts off his SHIRT, and goes into Howards' office._

INT. HOWARDS' OFFICE - NIGHT

 _Howards is sitting behind his DESK, looking tired. Barrett sits across from him._

 **HOWARDS**

Special Agent Jameson just resigned.

 **BARRETT**

What?

 **HOWARDS**

Seems the shame of having to kill his partner, fail at it, then meet him again and fail a second time became too much for him to handle. He just handed in his resignation.

 _Barrett jumps up and runs out._

 **HOWARDS (CONT'D)**

Fuzzoni!

EXT. BOSTON HEADQUARTERS - NIGHT

 _Barrett storms out of the building, seeing Patrick slowly walking down the street. He races to catch up, stepping in front of him._

 **BARRETT**

You little bitch.

 **PATRICK**

I'm sorry?

 **BARRETT**

You know, I expected more from you. You're renowned across the globe as one of the greatest men of our time, and one little hiccup and you bitch out?

 **PATRICK**

This is more than a little hiccup, Fuzzoni.

 **BARRETT**

Okay sure, children were killed and used for a ritual. People were killed in a bomb attack this afternoon. But it's not like you've never deal with those things before. You can't honestly tell me that in all of your years of serving, you hadn't experienced something like that? I know for a fact you have, because I have! And New Orleans is known for being one of the quietest districts in the nation. So if I've seen it, so have you. That doesn't give you the right to bitch out when something doesn't go you way, or are you that conceited that you're going to quit the game just because the other kids aren't playing by your rules?

 _Patrick punches Barrett hand across the jaw. Barrett falls onto his back and Patrick kneels over him, grabbing his COLLAR._

 **PATRICK**

You don't know what it's like. Have you ever walked into a room and found your partner, a man who you put your life in his hands and his in yours, covered in children's blood, painting designs on their drained, naked bodies? That's not an image that leaves your mind in your lifetime. Then, just to add insult to injury, you knew you had to do the right things and kill the man you once loved. And then two years later, he shows up, healthy and coming back for more. You don't understand what it's like to lose someone you trust like that.

 **BARRETT**

I don't understand? I lost my parents when I was 14. They were in the Twin Trade Towers on September 11th. My Dad worked there and Mom was visiting. Both of them died that morning. You're right, I've never had to kill my own partner, but the video of watching those two buildings burn and crumble to the ground is just a hard a image to get out of a man's head. At least you were able to do something about your problem. Do you know how helpless a man feels when all he can do it watch something like that on the TV and know that, somewhere in that footage, his parents are there? Did they think about my sister and I before they died? Did they know what happened or did the plane hit their floor and kill them instantly? Were they one of the ones who jumped, trying to get out? These images, these questions have kept me awake on more nights than I care to remember, so don't tell me I don't understand what it's like to lose someone.

 _Patrick gets off Barrett and they both sit on the sidewalk, exhausted._

 **BARRETT (CONT'D)**

Now, if you don't mind, I have a meeting with Captain Howards to return to.

 _He gets up and walks back inside, leaving Patrick sitting there._

 **PATRICK**

Why'd you lie?

 **BARRETT**

What?

 **PATRICK**

Why'd you tell the Captain it was you who decided that you should stay behind? Why'd you cover for me?

 **BARRETT**

Because that's what partners do.

 _He walks into the building._

INT. HOWARDS' OFFICE - NIGHT

 _Barrett sits as Howards stands over him._

 **HOWARDS**

First you jeopardize your partner by deciding to be valiant and save a few marathon runners, leaving your partner exposed and nearly getting him killed. Then you run out of here without being dismissed! I've never seen such insolence! I want you out of my division now! Out!

 _Barrett gets up, turns, and walks over to his DESK. He picks up his unpacked CARDBOARD BOX, and walks out of building with his head held high._

INT. APARTMENT - DAY

 _Barrett stands at a large wall of windows, overlooking the city. Behind him sits a large TRUNK, packed and ready to go. The INTERCOM BUZZES. He walks over to it and pushes the button._

 **BARRETT**

Yes?

 **RAOUL (V.O.)**

Senior Fuzzoni?

 **BARRETT**

Yes?

 **RAOUL (V.O.)**

There's a man here to see you. Name is Howards. Should I send him up?

 _Barrett rests his head on the wall._

 **RAOUL (V.O.)**

Senior Fuzzoni?

 **BARRETT**

Yes, send him up.

 **RAOUL (V.O.)**

Of course Senior.

 _Barrett turns back and goes into the kitchen, pouring himself a CUP of COFFEE. He is drinking it when there's a KNOCK on his door._

 **BARRETT**

It's open.

 _Howards walks in._

 **BARRETT (CONT'D)**

Captain Howards.

 **HOWARDS**

Special Agent Fuzzoni. Impressive place Elyse was able to get you.

 **BARRETT**

What do you want Captain?

 **HOWARDS**

I want to offer you a job.

 **BARRETT**

I'm sorry?

 **HOWARDS**

After you left last night, Jameson came to find me in my office. He told me how you covered for him, and that you were the one who had spotted Manzini in the crowd to begin with.

 **BARRETT**

I'm sorry he told you that.

 **HOWARDS**

Why?

 **BARRETT**

I was covering for him for a reason. I'm sorry he told you I'd lied to you.

 **HOWARDS**

He retracted his resignation.

 **BARRETT**

Good. He's an invaluable member of your team.

 **HOWARDS**

Yes he is. But he has one non-negotiable condition for his re-employment.

 **BARRETT**

Oh? And what is that?

 **HOWARDS**

That you be returned to the force as his partner, your record wiped clean of any infractions. He told me he would partner with none other.

 **BARRETT**

He did?

 **HOWARDS**

You must have made a damn good impression, Fuzzoni. He also demanded that once you were back on the force, given the position as his partner, and cleared of any infractions, that you be cleared to be armed as soon as physically able. Take the rest of the week off. First thing Monday, head in to the lab and get yourself tested.

 **BARRETT**

I don't know what to say.

 **HOWARDS**

You can start with offering me a cup of Joe.

 **BARRETT**

Of course sir. How do you take it?

 **HOWARDS**

Black.

 _Barrett goes into the kitchen and pours a CUP OF COFFEE. He returns and places it on the table next to Howards._

 **BARRETT**

Thank you sir.

 **HOWARDS**

One more thing. We'll have a ceremony of course, but I wanted to be the first to welcome you, and to get you this.

 _He drops a black BILLFOLD onto the table. Barrett opens it to reveal a BADGE._

 **HOWARDS (CONT'D)**

Special Agent Barrett Fuzzoni, welcome to the 15th precinct of the Magical Congress of the United States of America, Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

 _He extends his hand, which Barrett takes. Then Howards stands, grabbing his HAT._

 **HOWARDS (CONT'D)**

Thank you for the Joe. I expect to see you Monday morning. Good day.

 _He nods and leaves. Barrett collapses on the CHAIR and looks at the BADGE. There's a KNOCK on the door. Barrett gets up and answers it._

 **BARRETT**

Did you forget something?

 _Claire and Juliet are standing in the hall._

 **BARRETT (CONT'D)**

Claire!

 _She jumps into his arms and he hugs her tightly._

 **BARRETT (CONT'D)**

Man, am I happy to see you guys.

 _He lets her go and kneels down to Juliet._

 **BARRETT (CONT'D)**

Hey girl. Hey baby. How's my girly?

 **CLAIRE**

Enough of us, what happened to you?

 **BARRETT**

It's a long story.

 **CLAIRE**

I've got time.

 _She smiles._

END OF EPISODE


End file.
